Actinic keratosis, or solar keratosis, are scaly, crusty growths (lesions) caused by damage from the sun's ultraviolet rays. They typically appear on sun-exposed areas such as the face, bald scalp, lips, and the back of the hands, and are often elevated, rough in texture, and resemble warts. Most become red, but some will be tan, pink, and/or flesh-toned. If left untreated, up to ten percent of actinic keratosis develop into squamous cell carcinoma (SCC), the second most common form of skin cancer. In rarer instances, actinic keratosis may also turn into basal cell carcinomas, the most common form of skin cancer. It is estimated that more than 58 million Americans suffers from actinic keratosis. The treatments for actinic keratosis include cryotherapy, surgical removal, chemical peel, photodynamic therapy, laser resurfacing, and/or drug-containing gel and creams. Due to the prevalence of actinic keratosis, and its ability to turn into skin cancer if not treated properly, development of further treatments is warranted.